


How could he have this?

by absolutelyariya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breaking Possession, M/M, Michael possessing Dean, Michael!Dean, Post Season 13, Season 13 fix-it, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelyariya/pseuds/absolutelyariya
Summary: Dean is possessed by Michael. Michael gives Dean the life he'd always wanted, with all those he loves. But when Cas and Sam try to break him out, Dean realizes it's all been a lie.





	How could he have this?

Dean can’t remember the last time he had felt like this. He didn’t have a word for it yet, but it was the feeling you get when everything is just right. The bunker was always full of people these days, hunters mostly, and all of them from the alternate universe. Dean had never been so pleased to be surrounded by so many people. There was Sam of course and Cas and Jack, but there was also Mary and Bobby and Charlie and Rowena, well Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about that but she hadn’t caused any trouble, so that was there. And then there were the people from the alternate universe, all with stories of their own, from kids to senior citizens, they had all learned to fight. Of course that was something that was forced upon them, a fight or die situation. But around here they seemed happy, drinking beers and singing rock songs at the end of each day had become a ritual.   
Dean turned to his right, Cas was singing the second verse to Carry on my Wayward Son, Dean will never know how he actually knew the song but he didn’t care, especially with his fingers entwined into Cas’, he really didn’t care how he learned the damn song. 

Ever since the final battle against Lucifer, life had been nice, Dean couldn’t think of any other way to describe it. He had all he ever needed, Michael had kept the deal and left when his work was done, the memories of that day were still kinda fuzzy though, he had Sam, alive, Cas, alive, Jack, alive and his mom, alive. They had even ended up meanding some of the tension between them. Dean had forgiven Mary a long time ago and now, seeing his mom sing the song sitting next to Bobby, was enough.   
The song ended and the space was filled with familiar silence.

Sam huffed, getting up “I’m going to bed”

And with that the crowd spread, each member finding their way to their room. 

“Good night” said Jack looking at the pair of them.

“Good night” they said in response. 

Cas turned to Dean, who was transfixed, how did he get this, how did he get to be here? With the man he loves? How the hell did he, after all these years find the courage to say it? How? 

Dean continued to stare at Cas as if he might disappear any moment. 

“I love you” said Cas. Since when does he get to say that? Since when something so earth shattering turn so normal? Since when does Dean get to have everything he had ever wished for?

Dean blushed. Cas along with that specific set of words did things to him that he will never admit to anyone but the man in front of him.

“I love you too” he said, kissing Cas’ hand. 

Cas got up, leading Dean to their room.

Something was wrong, Dean could feel it in the air, something didn’t feel right. But everything was the same, Dean was up making breakfast for the four of them and Mary and Bobby, but it didn’t feel right. 

“Dean are you okay?” asked his mother. 

“Yeah, I’m fine” he said, half convincing himself it was only his imagination. After all what could be wrong . . .

“Dean” a pained voice reverberated through the bunker. It was Cas, he’d recognize that voice anywhere. 

“Cas” said Dean, jerking to turn to his right. Cas was sitting perfectly fine. 

“Yes, Dean” said Cas, there was something wrong with that, not the words but the way it was said. 

“Dean” Cas’ voice echoed through the bunker once again, this time he knew it wasn’t Cas who’d said it. 

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Cas leaned forward and touched his shoulder. 

This was wrong. 

“Dean” the voice echoed once again. 

“Cas” Dean yelled back.

Everything started to glitch, like a bad video game. 

Another image of Cas turned up.

“Dean” he rushed towards Dean. He touched his left shoulder.  
This was right.

“You have to expel Michael” said Cas.

Michael? All this time he had been possessed by that sonofabitch. Dean couldn’t believe it, his entire world had just come crashing down. But Dean realized this wasn’t the real world. After all in the real world he never had Cas.

The image of Castiel vanished. 

Dean was exploding with emotions in the midst of which he managed to expel Michael. 

Everything turned white. 

“Dean”   
Dean could hear Cas’ voice echo through him. He opened his eyes. He was on the floor, from the looks of it, he was in the bunker. Somehow Sam and Cas had managed to get Michael to their bunker. Good on them. 

Dean got up. 

“Hiya, fellas” he said. 

A wide smile spread across Sam’s face, but the most amazing reaction was from Cas, who grabbed him and kissed him, unlike he’d ever been kissed before. Sam and Jack grunted in the background.


End file.
